


Pat It, Roll It And Mark It With A 'B'

by baeconandeggs, bunbun28



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun owns a bakery and is too busy to date or have much of a social life, until Chanyeol drags him out of his fondant shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pat It, Roll It And Mark It With A 'B'

**Author's Note:**

> Dear recipient, I hope you like this. I combined two of your prompts which was really fun for me! Thank you as always to my fantastic betas, because without you I would never get anything done. Thank you also to the amazing mods, who gave me extra time and were kind and understanding with my life changes. <3

It started, as many things do, unintentionally. Baekhyun was neck deep in cake orders, something about a local holiday, when it happened the first time. 

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's long time co-owner and occasional batter mixer (I"ll mix your batter," the gross man would always say), smacked him, hard, on the ass. 

Baekhyun nearly dropped his cake in the middle of his kitchen. 

Baekhyun had always been aware of Chanyeol's hands in the way you’re aware of a friend with a freakishly large nose, or a weird mole. It had been hard to miss Chanyeol’s hands, even back in college, before Baekhyun had decided to drop out and go to culinary school. Back then the girls in their group would swoon over the way Chanyeol could palm a basketball, the way his fingers danced along a guitar. 

Baekhyun could appreciate a musician’s hands on an aesthetic level, and lately had appreciated Chanyeol’s skilled fingers for their ability to cut fondant shapes and frost a cake. The steadiness of those hands had become a god-send when his apprentice had up and quit, moving across town to work at the fancy chain bakery. 

But as he frantically tried to avoid toppling layers of frosting and sugar, Baekhyun became intensely aware of Chanyeol's hands in a different way. His mind stuttered on the feel of one as it smacked his ass a second time. The hand was nearly big enough to cup a cheek, his mind noticed. The feeling of it had Baekhyun feeling small, and more than a little bit turned on. Arousal was not a feeling he was familiar with these days. Not since he’d “married the bakery,” as Sehun had said.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Baekhyun questioned Chanyeol as he carefully placed the cake on the counter. He started folding up the sides of the delivery box to keep his own hands from fluttering nervously.

"Victory slap? You know, like American football players?" and Chanyeol sounded positively gleeful at Baekhyun's obvious discomfort.

He would. That bastard.

Baekhyun huffed, trying to will down the semi under his apron and control the faint flush he could feel trying to spread up his neck. _What the hell, dick?_ he thought.

“Next time don’t do it when I’m holding a cake, dickface.” He tried to eliminate the quivering in his voice. He darted his eyes at Chanyeol who was grinning like a fucking moron at his victory.

Chanyeol merely laughed and went back to frosting his own cake. His hands were steady as he worked, the icing bag held firmly in his long fingers as they traced delicate pink flowers all over the cake. Baekhyun shook his head and focused on his own work, closing the box around his cake meticulously. 

Smirking, Baekhyun flung a bit of leftover dough at Chanyeol when he returned back to the batter form table. Chanyeol yelped but with a bag full of frosting, he was defenseless, and he knew better than to put it down and risk it leaking all over the counter. Baekhyun had three more cakes to finish tonight and it was already six pm. They’d be at this for another four hours at least. Food fights were not an option, as fun as it sounded. He was careful to work across from Chanyeol the rest of the evening, eyes on his friend and the way he worked carefully, careful not to spoil one of Baekhyun’s creations.

\---

They stumbled out of the bakery a few hours later, a little punch drunk and sugar-high from the extra cake batter they’d sampled as they worked. Baekhyun usually didn’t sample his own cakes, knowing the recipes by heart, but he’d introduced two new flavors recently and he was still fine tuning the caramel creme and raspberry dark chocolate. 

Chanyeol followed him to the parking lot and swung his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders and mumbled about how he’d let Baekhyun know about the budget tomorrow. Chanyeol’s official position was company accountant but he’d started stopping by shortly after the grand opening. Initially it was just a few times a month to “check the overhead” which really just meant eat cake and pastries until he was sick and then take Baekhyun out for fried chicken. 

The last two, however, he’d actually been helping as he gorged, which Baekhyun appreciated. He’d had trouble keeping on an assistant for more than six months at a time, until Jongin came along a few months ago. Jongin came in most mornings and kept the crew going, while Baekhyun stayed late in the evening’s to do special orders. Mornings had never been Baekhyun’s favorite.

“You wanna get a drink?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun fumbled for his keyes. Baekhyun grunted uncomfortably in response. “C’mon, man,” Chanyeol wheedled. Chanyeol asked him almost to go somewhere nearly every time he stopped by, undeterred by his friends grumpiness and general disillusionment with social activity.

“I gotta be back to the shop at seven AM to set up the car for delivering the five cakes we made today,” Baekhyun replied, rubbing at his fingers, trying to lift the icing from under his nails.

“Alright,” Chanyeol was disappointed, Baekhyun could tell, even if his friend’s face stayed the same, smile pulled taut across his mouth.

“Besides,” Baekhyun continued, “I don’t know that your kind of bar would be my style.” Baekhyun winced and glanced up awkwardly. That had come out harsher than he’d intended. He sighed. “Look, bro, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m tired and I gotta get some sleep.”

Chanyeol shrugged, whatever he was thinking shuttered behind his smile and easy gait. They’d been friends for years. Since their first year of college. But things had been very different back then, Baekhyun had been different.

Falling into his car, Baekhyun looked up at the man towering over him and offered a quiet goodnight and a half wave before shutting his car door. He realized that much of the closeness they used to enjoy had slipped away over the years, bogged down under sticky flour and dinners that were more business than friendship. Somehow they’d become more associates, friendly business partners, than actual friends. Chanyeol’s face even looked a little different than he remembered, now that he actually looked at it. 

Baekhyun sighed, he was too tired to deal with this. He flipped on the radio and put his car into gear, intent on getting home. He didn’t seem to notice that Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun’s car had left the lot before he pulled away himself.

\------

That night Baekhyun stood in the shower soaping up his hair as he replayed the evening. He still felt a little guilty for the way he’d snapped at Chanyeol. He definitely hadn’t meant to come off as ass, or like some frat boy saying “no homo”. Chanyeol had had enough of that in college, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure what had made him react that way. He would find some way to make it up to Chanyeol tomorrow. 

As Baekhyun shut off the taps, the way Chanyeol’s hand felt as it struck his behind, returned. As if summoned, the ghost of that hand tingled against his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. Baekhyun shook his head, drops of water flinging from his hair. He wrapped his towel around himself and felt it hitch over his cock, which was apparently rising to the occasion. His lip curled in frustration, he did not need this. He was tired and had more important things to do, like sleep.

The stress and workload of financing, opening, and running his own bakery had effectively killed what little sex-drive his ex had left him with. The break up their senior year of college had been brutal, Baekhyun had wanted to propose and spend his life with her but she wanted to be with someone practical. Why she’d ever been with a culinary major was really beyond Baekhyun. He tried not to be bitter, about her, about the lack of sex, the lack of close companionship over the last few years. Really it was a good thing. He didn’t have time for sex, or girlfriends, or even friends apparently.

Chanyeol slipped back into Baekhyun’s mind.ge Chanyeol at least made time for Baekhyun. Warm hands offering hugs and carrying heavier bags of flour and crates of eggs. Strong hands that had patted him down after a fall...had smacked his ass….

His dick twitched against his towel. Fine, Baekhyun thought and he dug in his bedroom closet for his fleshlight; it was in a shoebox with the rest of his unused toys. _Might as well get this over quick._

Baekhyun didn’t spend much time thinking about anything particular, as much as he could think about nothing while jacking his dick inside the ribbed and lubed toy. The friction felt so good against his cock, and it’d been so long since he’d pleasured himself, Baekhyun felt himself reach the edge faster than usual. Baekhyun rolled to his side just a bit as the edge approached and he stroked the toy over his dick faster, feeling the way it squeezed around him just right. He palmed his own ass right over where Chanyeol had slapped him and he came hard with a cry, chest heaving and flushed as he milked his cock with gradually slowing strokes. 

Baekhyun flopped back against the pillows, “Well, shit,” he said as wiped down his dick from the excess lube from the toy. He could literally not give two shits about cleaning the toy tonight, it would be fine tomorrow after it soaked in some warm water and he disinfected it. He rolled over and found himself asleep faster than he had in months.

The next morning he woke feeling light, a small warmth tingling around his chest. Maybe it wasn’t good for him to be so cut off from his sexual needs, from other people. Maybe next time Chanyeol asked, he’d go out, have some fun.

\---

True to his post-orgasm promise to himself, Baekhyun agreed to Chanyeol’s next offer of a drink a few days after he’d turned his friend down. Chanyeol had stopped by after he finished work to drop off some financial projections for Baekhyun after he’d finished up his last cake for the night. He didn’t have to be in early the next day as his new pastry chef, a recent graduate by the name of Jongin, had successfully proven that he could deliver a cake unscathed and didn’t require Baekhyun’s help.

Chanyeol had looked surprised when Baekhyun had accepted his offer to go out with him and Kyungsoo that night, but Baekhyun had successfully kept his new resolution to be social, including texting Junmyeon and a few of his other friends he didn’t talk to often, so he figured he should continue it, and try to make it up to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun studiously avoided thinking about how his heart had sped up a little at Chanyeol’s bright smile as he’d said, “I don’t have deliveries tomorrow morning, so I’m game, I guess.”

Three drinks later and Baekhyun was well on his way to wasted. His tolerance really had gone to shit since college, not that he’d had a great tolerance for mixed things in shiny tall glasses anyway.

“You know,” Baekhyun said, words slurring softly, “This isn’t as weird as I thought it would be.”

Kyungsoo laughed at him as Baekhyun rolled his head onto his friend’s shoulder. Baekhyun squinted up at him, trying to figure out if his fist was light enough to lift up and punch Kyungsoo in the mouth. But his mouth was so lovely, he didn’t really want to. “What?”

“What did you think a gay bar was like, Baekkie? Men in miniskirts doing body shots off each other?”

Baekhyun felt himself flush and it took his brain way too long to answer Kyungsoo, as distracted as he was by thoughts of boys in skirts. He’d always had a weakness for pretty things. “Mayyybee I did,” he said, watching Kyungsoo laugh again, heart shape lips tinted a pretty red from his drink. Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun’s head off his shoulder as he started to push Baekhyun out of the booth. Chanyeol was already on the dance floor, slotted between two very attractive men in button down shirts who seemed to want to devour him, if the looks in their eyes and the way their hands roved over his ass were any indication.

Baekhyun was fairly sure that meant, “we wanna fuck you”, no matter how you swung. Baekhyun stumbled after Kyungsoo who shimmied his hips in the way Baekhyun knew meant that Kyungsoo was drunk and no longer cared about his image as an uptight banker. Kyungsoo danced his way to Chanyeol with Baekhyun only a few steps behind, but far less graceful than his friend. 

Kyungsoo waited for the go-ahead from Chanyeol before slotting himself in behind Chanyeol, and effectively ending the mini dance floor threesome he had with the two strangers. Baekhyun found himself being pulled in front of Chanyeol and suddenly his face was pressed into Chanyeol’s damp shirt, the smell of his aftershave barely noticeable above the traces of alcohol and smoke clinging to his friend’s skin. 

Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun attempted to find the beat, not that he was doing much better at dancing to it. Kyungsoo had already slinked off to dance with someone else by the time Chanyeol and Baekhyun had found their groove.

“Look at you going to your first gay bar!” Chanyeol said, a bit too loud, even for the music in the bar. And then it happened. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass, probably intended as a show of support for his horrid dancing but Baekhyun found himself gasping and burying his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to lift his hand like he had the other time, but instead Chanyeol left it there and Baekhyun felt his heart hammering in his chest as the warmth of his palm seeped through his jeans. His dick stirred in his pants as Chanyeol used his hand to pull him closer and Baekhyun was sure it was just the alcohol talking, but he placed his hands on Chanyeol’s waist nonetheless, and used that to stabilize himself and keep the tiniest bit of distance between them.

A respectful, friendship distance. Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice Baekhyun’s minor freak out as he continued to dance. Baekhyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he let the rush of the alcohol flow through him and the bass guide his body and he let go, just for a moment.

It was the freest he’d felt in a long time, oddly enough, dirty dancing with one his oldest friends. Baekhyun knew that the entire evening would be worth the hangover in the morning. 

Probably.

\----

They stumbled out of the bar well after one in the morning, Baekhyun’s arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist for stability. Whose stability, he wasn’t really sure, because they were both definitely wasted in a way Baekhyun hasn’t been since college. He remembered now, that drinking was fun. That it was fun to be loose limbed and sloppy with his friends, giggling at each other’s tired faces and poking at Kyungsoo next to them, who was resolutely not leaning on them, even if he was just as drunk. 

“Chanyeol, how long do you think it’ll take Kyungsoo to fall down?” he giggled at his friend as Kyungsoo turned to squint up at them from where he was slowly starting to tilt to his right.

Chanyeol laughed, overly loud for the quieter atmosphere of the curb and his hand slipped away only to snap back and smack across Baekhyun’s ass as he practically shouted, “Five minutes!” 

Baekhyun stumbled, falling off the curb and into the street. 

“Woah,” Chanyeol said, flailing his arms in an attempt to catch Baekhyun as he fell out of Chanyeol’s grasp and away from the warmth of his side. He failed. 

Baekhyun sprawled out delicately on the cold asphalt, painfully aware of the blood flowing into his crotch. Why he popped a semi every time Chanyeol’s hands innocently--he was sure it was innocently--landed on his ass, he had no idea. He glared up at Chanyeol where his friend was leaning over him and reaching down to help, big hands and calloused fingers coming towards his shoulders. _Fuck this, this is so unfair_ , he thought. Baekhyun let out a petulant whine and curled into a ball and attempted to will his partial erection away. “Noooo, no more touching,” he whined in the general upward direction of his friend. 

Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around his waist anyway and pulled him back up onto the sidewalk. They were warm against where Baekhyun’s shirt had ridden up his sides, rubbing softly at the soft skin of Baekhyun’s belly and ribs, checking him over for damage he was sure. His fingers slipped up to Baekhyun’s shoulder, still under his shirt and brushed his nipples. His partial erection went full-blown and he moaned and covered it up with a cough, pushing Chanyeol’s hands away from him.

“What the fuck, Yeolie, you don’t have to strip me to make sure I’m okay!” Baekhyun looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes then, and they were glazed still from the alcohol, but Baekhyun saw something else flicker in them before Chanyeol’s lopsided smile split his face and he giggled like a fucking 12 year old. 

“That’s what you get for betting against me, fucker,” Kyungsoo slurred at him from the curb. He was leaning against a mailbox; that was cheating in Baekhyun’s mind.

Baekhyun groaned, pulling off his jacket to hold it in front of him. “You know what,” he said, hoping the flush in his cheeks could be attributed to alcohol and not the raging boner he was trying to hide by pulling his shirt as far down as it would go, “my place isn’t _that_ far from here, I’ll just walk.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo blinked at him, or maybe they were just trying to see straight.

“Yeah, you guys just wait here for the cab, the night air will do me good and clear my head for tomorrow,” Baekhyun babbled as he started walking away, anything to get away from Park Chanyeol’s fucking giant hands. His sides still felt branded, and Baekhyun’s right nipple still tingled from where Chanyeol’s thumb had brushed it.

“Um,” Chanyeol started, voice hoarse from the smoke and alcohol.

“See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun said loudly as he continued walking. He walked, hoping the chill in the air would calm his blood. 

It didn’t.

Baekhyun’s mind replayed the feel of Chanyeol’s hand on his ass, Chanyeol’s fingers wrapped around his waist, the way they’d slid up his sides. He wondered if it was possible to pass out from blood loss due to an erection. _Why did skinny jeans have to be in fashion?_

He made it home, more sober than he had been but just as horny. His erection had barely started to wilt by the time he made it home, and the thought of getting off immediately had him hard again and beelined for his bedroom closet. Frantic, he opened up his toy box and grabbed the clean toy he’d used the other night and collapsed onto his bed. Baekhyun stripped his pants down to his knees and slid the toy down around his cock. He worked it up and down, almost embarrassingly close to coming after just a few minutes

Imaginary hands palmed his ass, pulled and pushed him around, wrapped long, callused fingers around his dick. 

Baekhyun tried to imagine they didn't look like his friend's.

\--------

The next morning Baekhyun prayed Chanyeol decided to stay at his office, running numbers and checking figures and processing payroll. His hangover was too much to deal with and Baekhyun realized he had a hickey on his neck, probably where the third guy he’d danced with had sucked on his neck teasingly. Baekhyun had barely noticed it then, but it stuck out like hell now, and he only owned one turtleneck that was doing a piss poor job of hiding it it.

A hand planted itself squarely against his ass, stinging his cheeks as he stood bent over, putting eggs into the fridge. He squawked and scrambled back to see Chanyeol grinning over him. 

“So I guess you made it home okay?” Chanyeol asked around a mouth full of cheese tart. 

“The fuck, Yeol. Does my ass have a magnet in it?” Baekhyun griped as he straightened up and looked at his friend. “Did you take a tart out of the case with your bare hand? You better have used a glove, or you’re dead.”

“Woah, woah, what crawled up your ass and died--” Chanyeol trailed off, eyes focusing in on the mark on Baekhyun’s neck. “Did you hit someone up in the bathroom last night? Because that is impressive.”

Baekhyun clapped his hand over his neck for a moment, blushing. He took a steadying breath and was grateful he’d gotten off last night, or he was sure his dick would be rising to the occasion, the occasion being Chanyeol’s handprint on his ass. His slacks were thin, compared to the jeans he’d been wearing yesterday and he could still feel the tingles where Chanyeol’s hand had been. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit to himself how much he’d like a few more smacks just like that, heating up the skin of his ass and…

...Baekhyun coughed, awkwardly, letting his hand drop before he pulled the tart from Chanyeol’s hand and took a bite. His head was throbbing it and the pain was making his mouth run. “No, I didn’t hook up with anyone last night, though there was some guy who apparently mauled my neck.” He tugged on his turtleneck collar again, trying to hide the mark. 

“Well, shit, doesn’t that bug you?” Chanyeol asked. There was something in his tone that made Baekhyun gaze sharpen and he scanned his friend’s face for any indication of what it was. Chanyeol’s only tell was a twitch of his eyelid, showing he was trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

“No, I mean it’s been a long time since I’ve made out with a dude, or well, I didn’t make out with him,” Baekhyun backtracked seeing Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “I mean, I’ve kissed men and done other things with men…”

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide now, and he was leaning heavily on the counter where Baekhyun had prepped that morning’s red bean bread, and was getting flour all over his suit coat. 

Baekhyun realized none of this was helping, and he really needed to explain quickly because Chanyeol looked halfway between a heart attack and an aneurysm. Baekhyun shoved the last bite of cheese tart back into Chanyeol’s mouth as he grabbed his friend’s sleeve to wipe the flour off of it. 

Chanyeol quickly swallowed the food, coughing a little on it. “Baekhyun I’ve known you for almost 9 years and I’ve never...I didn’t, what the fuck? But you dated that girl for years and…”

Baekhyun cringed slightly at the mention of his ex. “I’m not gay, I’m just very, equal opportunity?” he tried, glancing back up at Chanyeol’s face as he finished wiping the flour off. 

Chanyeol looked like someone had knocked all the wind out of him, and he sagged against the counter again, and now there was flour all over the back of his jacket too. “Equal opportunity? Bi? Baekhyun, since when?” 

And now Chanyeol sounded almost angry, probably frustrated at Baekhyun’s lack of transparency. 

“I’m sorry I never told you, I didn’t tell most people in college because I was dating her and it didn’t seem relevant? I’m sorry, if you’re mad. I just, most people don’t think bisexuals are real anyway, and especially men...” he rushed to explain.

“I’m not mad!” Chanyeol said very loudly, hands hitting the table. A cloud of flour sprung up and Baekhyun cringed. Chanyeol’s jacket was beyond hope now. “I’m wow, just, completely surprised. I feel like suddenly a lot of things make more sense now though.”

“You mean like why I always tease Junmyeon about that tiny mole above his lip?” Chanyeol’s eyes were wider than dinner plates and Baekhyun giggled, “Because I have definitely been up close and personal with it.”

It had gotten far too serious and awkward for nin in the morning and before Baekhyun’s third cup of extra strong, cure-the-hangover coffee.

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped again as he stared at Baekhyun. His eyes roved over Baekhyun’s face and he felt exposed in a way he rarely did in front of Chanyeol, like he was being stripped down to his barest parts and then reassembled. Chanyeol’s eyes finally focused back on Baekhyun’s after a quick glance at his mouth. 

Baekhyun felt his heart race just a little at that realization, that maybe Chanyeol had noticed him the same way Baekhyun had been noticing him.

Before Chanyeol could say anything, Jongin came through the door from the front of the bakery, and started to ask Baekhyun about what cookies they going to put out when the rest of the staff arrived. He paused, and looked between the two of them awkwardly.

“Do you two need a minute?” Jongin asked. “Are you talking money because you guys have money face on and I only care if I’m getting paid.”

That broke the staring contest between them and Chanyeol startled. He looked down at his jacket and seemed to realize for the first time that he was covered in flour. “Oh, no Jongin, it’s fine, I’m uh, gonna go home and change before I go to work.” 

Baekhyun nodded awkwardly and turned back to the refrigerator. He heard Chanyeol faintly call out goodbye to him and Jongin just stood there after he left, staring at his boss.

“Did you fight?”

Baekhyun shook his head as he pulled the chilled cookie dough out. “No, it’s fine. Here’s the dough, I’m going to go to my office and look at the projections for tomorrow so I can get to work on bread dough before the rest of the morning shift arrives. Sehun’s out front, right?”

Jongin said yes and didn’t question it when Baekhyun ran into the door jamb as he went into his office. Baekhyun did hear Jongin burst into laughter after the door was shut and he scowled. His head was pounding and his employee was a little shit. 

His phone vibrated from the desk and he picked it up. 

_im sorry i was weird_ , said the message from Chanyeol.

 _wanna go out again on friday?_ Baekhyun replied, figuring it wasn’t worth addressing the awkwardness that had hung between them in the air. 

_Its fine if u dont he sent after that,_ because if Chanyeol was mad at him for never telling him, he would understand but he also didn’t want Chanyeol to think he was upset about going out.  
Baekhyun groaned and thunked his head into the wall. This was such a mess.

 _ok!!_ came the response, followed by a random smattering of happy emojis, and Baekhyun sighed with relief. They could talk about it then.

\---

Baekhyun was nervous. It was different from the other night because Kyungsoo had opted out of joining them that night, stating that he wanted his liver to survive as long as he did. Baekhyun had snorted and called him a wuss and hung up on him. 

Chanyeol bounced on the balls of his feet as they moved to enter the club slowly. Baekhyun was nervous because this was different from the other night because Chanyeol had decided he was going to get Baekhyun laid somehow. Baekhyun didn’t know how to feel about that because ending his years-long dry spell with a hook up hadn’t really been in the plan, but neither had he expected to enjoy sex again any time soon either. So he figured _what the hell_ , and went with Chanyeol’s suggestion.

Inside the club, Baekhyun and Chanyeol sidled up to the bar and ordered drinks. He didn’t normally let Chanyeol pick his drinks, preferring to drink shots and avoid vodka at all costs, but Baekhyun knew he needed liquid courage to get through this, and Chanyeol--well, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was being a good friend. 

Baekhyun watched the crowd, bodies grinding against one another as the music bumped. There were potentials in the crowd, Baekhyun thought. Whether he left with anyone or not would be on Chanyeol as his wingman, because gods knew he had no game after being single for six years.

Chanyeol passed the glass to Baekhyun and watched the crowd with him. Baekhyun sniffed the glass, pulling it away with disgust. 

“What the hell is in this?” Baekhyun shouted above the music.

“Just drink it!” Chanyeol pushed the glass closer.

Baekhyun shook his head before taking a big gulp. He choked as the liquid burned down his throat. Baekhyun groaned as the alcohol settled on his mind a few minutes later, providing a slight buzz. He finished the rest of the drink with a grimace before Chanyeol took his glass and put a new one in his hand.

“See? Not so bad!”

“Whatever, Yeol,” Baekhyun turned back toward the dance floor and looking at the crowd that stood around them. His eyes settled on a man, simple black shirt stretched against a toned chest, sitting at the end of the bar nursing a beer. He was tall and had thick eyebrows. Baekhyun thought he was pretty hot.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun reached out to hit Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and leaned in. “What do you think of him?”

Chanyeol’s disappointed sigh confused Baekhyun. “He’s not your type.”

“Do you even know my type?” Baekhyun laughed, pulling his wrist from Chanyeol’s grip. 

“It’s not him. He’s too muscular and plus, look at how he’s cuddling that bottle. Not your type.” 

Baekhyun scoffed and scoured the bar again. For each one Baekhyun pointed out, Chanyeol had a counter.

“Too short.”

“Too fat.” 

“He’s got someone, for sure, he’s got one of those Cartier bracelets. You make me worry about what you like, Baekhyunnie.”

“You know what? I’m not asking you anymore,” Baekhyun said, frustrated. Chanyeol had shot down almost a dozen people Baekhyun suggested. He watched Chanyeol sip his drink. Baekhyun didn’t see why Chanyeol should be upset when he offered to do this. Baekhyun sighed and turned toward the dance floor. He would be his own wingman if he had to. 

His eyes quickly locked with another guy, his eyes locked onto Baekhyun and calling him toward him. Baekhyun liked the way his mouth curled at the corners. Baekhyun took another gulp of his drink before heading out as the song changed from one fast beat to another.

The guy’s hands were immediately on Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him as he smiled. Baekhyun fell in line with the music, rocking his body to the song as his partner’s lips found his neck. Baekhyun rolled into the dirty grind of hips against his and the warm suction on on his neck. Baekhyun pulled at the guy’s shirt, shifting to rub his half-hard clothed cock against his unknown partner’s thigh.

Baekhyun felt as his hand started to move further down before a second warm body was on him, an arm encircling his waist. He was pulled away, the lips removed from his neck to find a new pair nibbling on his ear. Baekhyun gasped as large hands roamed his body and pulled him further away from his partner, who looked confused and angry. Baekhyun tilted his head to see the drunken hazy look of Chanyeol as he grinded on Baekhyun, an evident hard on pushed against Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol sucked his skin between his teeth and bit down, marking Baekhyun where the other mouth had been.

Chanyeol ground against Baekhyun, dick nudging between his ass cheeks even through the tight pants and one of Chanyeol’s hands slid up his waist and pinched a nipple. Baekhyun cried out and turned around in Chanyeol’s arms, and slid his thigh between the taller man’s legs to extract a moan from him as Chanyeol’s hands grabbed and squeezed his ass cheeks. Chanyeol’s mouth attacked Baekhyun’s neck, pulling the flesh into his mouth and sending Baekhyun reeling.

"Fuck, Yeol!" Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol released his neck, the spot cooling at the air hit the heated mark. Baekhyun looked into his eyes. They stopped dancing as words were silently exchanged and Baekhyun was dragging Chanyeol out and back to his apartment.

\----

They crashed into Baekhyun’s apartment door hard, a mess of lips and awkward groping. The angle pressed the doorknob into Baekhyun’s lower back,pinching Chanyeol’s hand. “Ow ow fuck,” Chanyeol groaned as he pulled his hand away from where it was sandwiched. 

Baekhyun whined as he looked at Chanyeol’s hand. He hoped it was okay, because all he wanted was that hand back on his ass. He turned then, as quickly as he could and fumbled with his key’s through the haze of alcohol. He wasn’t drunk, not by a long shot, but he was buzzed enough to be less inhibited, and his newly returned sex drive said that this was a good thing, that it meant Chanyeol’s hands could be on him again, that Chanyeol could be kissing him again. 

Chanyeol’s hands slid up under his shirt and up Baekhyun’s sides suddenly, fingers pressing hard against the ridges of his ribs. Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol leaned down and licked at his ear before saying lowly, “Get us inside before I strip you and spank you right here in this hallway.”

“Fuck, fuck, I am, just a second,” Baekhyun groaned as his dick twitched in his pants, pressing hard against his zipper. He had no idea that Chanyeol was into dirty talk but it made perfect sense, and it worked, so, so well for all the fantasies Baekhyun had been jacking off to the last few weeks.

He finally got the door open just as Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s shirt and jacket up under his armpits, exposing his chest to the night air and he shivered, both from how exposed he felt and the night air pebbling his skin. 

They surged through the door, and Chanyeol kicked it shut without even turning around. He didn’t stop tugging on Baekhyun’s shirt though, and Baekhyun had to pause in his entry way to push off his shoes and let Chanyeol finish ripping the shirt over his head. 

Baekhyun turned then in Chanyeol’s arms as he tossed the shirt somewhere in the entryway and shoved Chanyeol against the door. Baekhyun stepped up on his tiptoes and kissed Chanyeol hard, teeth nipping at Chanyeol’s wide bottom lip and sucking on it. Chanyeol groaned harshly into Baekhyun’s mouth and he swallowed the sound down, feeling the deep vibrations in his chest. Fuck how had Chanyeol been so hot all this time?

Chanyeol’s hands ran up and down Baekhyun’s back, kneading at the skin of his waist before skimming up his back to rub at his shoulders, and it was both relaxing and arousing to Baekhyun. He could feel the way his dick twitched in his pants against Chanyeol’s thigh, and the hot press of Chanyeol’s own erection pushing into his stomach. Chanyeol’s warm hand dipped below the hem of his pants then, and traced across the top of his ass and Baekhyun shuddered, arching back against Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun pulled off of him and gasped out, “Bedroom, right fucking now.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” rasped Chanyeol as they stumbled through the darkness of his apartment, neither bothering with any lights till they reached the bedroom. Chanyeol shut the door behind them as Baekhyun hurried to his bedside table and flipped on a lamp. 

He turned around and saw Chanyeol struggling to pull his shirt up over his head and push off his socks at the same time. He looked completely ridiculous and Baekhyun laughed, the knot of anxiety that had been building in his stomach loosening as he remembered that no matter what, this was still one of his closest friends, someone who he trusted with his life and business. 

And that made it better than any one night stand Chanyeol could have played wingman for. Baekhyun pushed aside the sappy thoughts though as Chanyeol finally freed himself from his shirt and began working on his jeans. 

Baekhyun giggled. “Impatient, aren’t you?” he asked as he began to wiggle out of his own jeans. He sighed with relief as his cock was freed.

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed something, dark and wicked, and Baekhyun felt heat flush down his body at the possessive tone in Chanyeol’s voice. “You have no fucking idea, Baek.”

Baekhyun didn’t think about the look too much before he was stepping out of his boxers, cock curved up across his stomach. He stood in front of Chanyeol and helped him push his briefs down. Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s hips as he stood up on tip toes to kiss him. Chanyeol’s dick pulsed between their stomachs and Chanyeol’s big hands squeezed Baekhyun’s ass as he walked him backwards towards Baekhyun’s bed. 

Baekhyun mouthed at Chanyeol’s chest and collarbones as they walked. Chanyeol’s hands came down to smack at the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, pausing to bite down on his lip. Chanyeol did it again, and squeezed the skin hard. Baekhyun rutted up against Chanyeol’s thigh, the tingling pain making precome bead at the head of his cock.

Chanyeol heaved him up for a moment and threw him back and Baekhyun bounced on the bed, splayed out for Chanyeol’s heavy gaze. “Hands and knees, Baek,” Chanyeol growled at him. 

Baekhyun rolled over, reaching for the lube and a condom in his bedside table as the bed dipped with Chanyeol’s weight.

One of Chanyeol’s hands came down on his ass, spanking him hard. A groan tore its way out of Baekhyun’s throat as his ass cheek throbbed. Chanyeol’s hand soothed over it and he draped himself over Baekhyun’s body. “You like that, Baek?” he asked darkly. 

Baekhyun was not about to deny it; he wanted Chanyeol to smack him again. “Yes, yes, fuck, please do it again.” 

Chanyeol spanked him again, once, twice, and Baekhyun’s cock jerked between his thighs, wetness gathering at the tip from the pain and pleasure of Chanyeol’s strikes. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you flush when I’ve smacked your ass at work. I knew you liked it,” Chanyeol growled into his ear before biting at it. He leaned back and spanked Baekhyun again. “How many more can you take? Could I make you come just from spanking your pretty little ass?”

Baekhyun whined and arched his back, pushing his ass into Chanyeol’s palms as they squeezed the heated flesh. “I don’t know, but fuck please, a few more. I need it, Yeol, fuck, just spank me again. FUCK.” He knew he was whining, begging, and he didn’t care.

Chanyeol’s hands teased him as they cupped an entire cheek each, the rough calluses of his musician’s hands stinging against Baekhyun’s over-sensitive flesh. Long fingers traced over his ass, tracing the outline of a palm. Baekhyun hissed, back curving into the sensation, needing the stinging burn. It wasn’t enough. He needed more, he ached for more. “Please, please, please,” he begged, burying his head in the bedding and arching his back to further expose his ass.

Baekhyun almost shouted as Chanyeol spanked him again, and again and again, big palms striking flesh. The pain shot through him, arcing up his spine and rocking through his head. The shock of it pressed into the head of his cock. It throbbed in time to the jiggling of his ass, leaking precome down onto his sheets. 

Chanyeol began to alternate his strikes with long, lingering massages of his ass. The deep strokes sent warm ripples of pleasure rushing through him, chasing the stinging and leaving a warm throbbing pain. Pain and pleasure spiraled around the sensations of Chanyeol’s hands. Something within him loosened, uncoiled. He’d never been this aroused, he’d never felt so lost in his own skin. His limbs began to shake, head floating and distant. His world narrowed to the pain chased with pleasure, oblivious to all but the sensation of Chanyeol’s hands soothing his skin. He dropped down to his elbows, face turned to the side in the sheets. 

“Please,” Baekhyun pleaded, voice dry, rough from his senseless moaning. “Just a little more.”

“How many more, Baek? Your ass is so red, I don’t know if you can take more,” Chanyeol said behind him, voice sounding just as hoarse and dry as Baekhyun’s own. 

Baekhyun felt gratified that Chanyeol was just affected as he was by the spanking. “Just three more, please, please, Yeol, I just need three.” Baekhyun moaned as he felt something warm and wet lick up his right cheek. 

Chanyeol bit at the red skin of his ass just slightly before sucking on it and then pulling back. 

Baekhyun shivered, that spot on his ass throbbing more intensely than before and sending sparks of pleasure to his cock. He was going to come untouched if Chanyeol kept this up. 

Chanyeol murmured an “okay,” into the skin of Baekhyun’s lower back before he reared back again and spanked the reddened flesh once, twice, three times. 

Every spank triggered a loud moan from Baekhyun and he flattened his chest more against the sheets, reaching a hand down to start to jerk himself off. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun, fuck,” Chanyeol groaned from behind him and he felt Chanyeol’s hand close over his and his warm body drape over his back, the sweat from the two of them sticking them together. Chanyeol felt so good wrapped around him. 

Chanyeol’s hand reached past Baekhyun’s head where he’d left the mostly empty bottle of lube, and Chanyeol squeezed his hand around Baekhyun’s, forcing him to stop stroking himself.

“No, no, fuck, I’m so close, Yeol, just let me come.”

“No, not yet, hang on for me a moment, baby, just a moment.” Baekhyun shuddered from the endearment but pulled their hands off his cock as he collapsed to the bed, Chanyeol over top of him. Chanyeol placed a hot hand on his hip and rolled them onto their sides before sliding one of his knees between Baekhyun’s, propping him open just a bit. The lube clicked behind Baekhyun and suddenly he realized what Chanyeol was about to do, and his ass clenched in anticipation.

Even with the expectation that Chanyeol was about to finger him wasn’t enough to prepare him for the pressure of Chanyeol’s index finger pressing against his asshole. Baekhyun whimpered and rolled his ass back against the finger, wanting nothing more than for Chanyeol to enter his hole and thrust against his prostate till he came. 

Chanyeol’s other hand clamped down on Baekhyun’s hip, keeping him from grinding back. He breathed on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, hot and wet. “Gonna fuck you so good, gonna have you coming on my cock,” Chanyeol growled into his ear.

Baekhyun could feel his orgasm was building up again, through the haze of pain and pleasure in his mind. He cried out when Chanyeol added a second finger, the burn of his asshole stretching around thick fingers taking his breath away. 

Chanyeol nipped at the top of Baekhyun’s spine, teeth grazing at his neck. 

The third finger had Baekhyun feeling stuffed full, like he would burst from the pressure in his cock and ass. He hadn’t felt full in years and the feeling was only heightened by the way his ass throbbed from where Chanyeol had spanked him. He whined as Chanyeol pulled his fingers free and rolled the condom on. Baekhyun’s moan of pleasure was trapped in his throat as Chanyeol slid into him, fucking him open on his cock. He was hot and thick inside Baekhyun, better than his fingers even and Baekhyun clenched down reflexively as he bottomed out, and Chanyeol bit down hard into Baekhyun’s shoulder to stifle his growl. 

Chanyeol kept still, hips jerking in tiny fractions as he tried to give Baekhyun time to adjust but Baekhyun was so close, so full, cock red and aching in between his thighs that he pushed back against Chanyeol and he took the hint, pulling out and thrusting into Baekhyun hard, thighs slapping Baekhyun’s ass. The pace was as fast as they could go on their sides, and Chanyeol kept Baekhyun’s arms pinned as he held onto his torso for leverage. 

Baekhyun tilted his hips back on the next thrust in, and white exploded behind his eyes as the thick head of Chanyeol’s cock brushed his prostate. Baekhyun yelled and his body tensed up as he felt pleasure shoot up his spine and cloud his mind.

“There Baek?” Chanyeol grunted as he worked his hips in and out of Baekhyun’s fluttering hole, feeling the way it clenched down around him. 

“Yes, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck,” Baekhyun moaned into the pillow and he finally grasped his own cock and started to stroke himself off. It only took a few thrusts before he was coming hard into his own hand, come dribbling out between his fingers and onto the bed as his ass squeezed around Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s hips stuttered and pulled Baekhyun flush against him before he was coming too, warm pulses against Baekhyun’s sensitive walls. 

Baekhyun lay there on his side, panting as Chanyeol pulled out of him. Baekhyun felt empty and cold, but Chanyeol was back after a moment and spooning him again. Baekhyun was vaguely aware of kisses peppering his neck and shoulders as the blanket was pulled up around them, and he fell asleep with the press of Chanyeol’s mouth against his ear.

\----

The pillow under his head felt strange, smelled strange. Chanyeol groaned and rolled over and blinked blearily at the ceiling. _That’s not my ceiling,_ he thought, staring at a poster that wasn’t his. It didn’t make much sense with the way his head was pounding. He blinked, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes and shook his head. He groaned again as he took in the room around him. 

The sheets, some throw pillows, and an assortment of clothing scattered the floor and decorated - he looked around again, the lamp, when did his boxers wind up there? _What even....?_

The night before returned to him in sickening clarity as a chunk of dread settled in his stomach. Baekhyun, him, drunk, pawing at each other. He turned to bury himself in the comforter and tried to crawl under a mountain of pillows and was instead confronted with the image of Baekhyun, brown hair mussed and hickey’s scattering his neck, curled up and pouting in his sleep. _No, no he hadn’t_ \- Chanyeol groaned out loud, fuck this was not how he planned, well, anything.

“Nooooo,” Baekhyun groaned next to him and Chanyeol froze awkwardly. He had not idea what to say so he went with the first thing that popped into head.

“Want breakfast?” Chanyeol rasped. Fuck, how loud had they been?

Baekhyun grunted and tried to roll onto his back. he paused halfway over and moaned like he was dying. “What the fuck, why is my ass on fire?”

“Well, I did fuck you…”

“Fuck you, Park, that is not what I meant. Why does my ass feel bruised...shit….” Baekhyun trailed off and rolled all the way onto his stomach. The blanket slipped down and revealed pale skin to Chanyeol’s gaze and his cock twitched below the blanket as the curve of Baekhyun’s ass came into view. He peeled back the blanket and swore. Baekhyun’s ass was a dark red and Chanyeol knew he was about to be in deep shit.

“Well, how bad is it?” asked Baekhyun. Chanyeol pressed a finger down into one of the lighter palm prints he had left. Shit. He was never drinking again. Baekhyun hissed and glared at Chanyeol over his shoulder. “That’s gonna make sitting at work a bitch. Good thing I stand most of the day.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe how blase Baekhyun was being about this. “It’s pretty bad, Baek. Shit, I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun huffed out a laugh against his pillow and turned his head to rest it on his arms. “Look, Yeol, its fine. I wanted it last night and I’m okay with it. It fucking hurts, and I’m going to make you pay, but…” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol trailed a palm over the skin softly, rubbing at it. “Oh fuck that feels good.” he groaned. 

“Really?” asked Chanyeol with surprise. He moved away from Baekhyun’s side and started rummaging through clutter on the floor by the bedside table. He picked up a bottle of lotion that was mostly empty and waggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushed, and it was cute, _no, Park, don’t think that way,_ thought Chanyeol, and he waved the bottle in place. “I think I read somewhere that you’re supposed to put lotion on the skin after...things like this?”

“Things like what? Kinky spankings?” Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol began to rub lotion into his ass. 

Chanyeol paused, hoping he wasn’t imagining that Baekhyun was shifting under him, like he was rubbing his cock against the sheets. The thought made Chanyeol all the more aware of his own cock, resting half hard against his thigh. He kept rubbing his hands gently over the soft skin and then parted Baekhyun’s cheeks and revealed his hole. It was still pink and swollen from being fucked, and a small trail of lube leaked out of it. Chanyeol rubbed his index finger and Baekhyun moaned, arching his hips up against Chanyeol’s hand.

“I take it you’re up for a round of morning sex?” Chanyeol asked hopefully as he dipped his finger into Baekhyun’s asshole. Baekhyun clenched around him as he stroked it in and out to the second knuckle a few times. He moaned into the pillow and Chanyeol’s cock kicked, fully hard now.

Baekhyun rolled onto his back and hissed and he shifted so that his hips were arched away from the bed just enough to take the pressure off his butt. “Bed’s already messy,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Just promise me one thing,” he said, looking at Chanyeol straight in the eye.

“Anything.” Chanyeol said, and cringed at the way he sounded. He hadn’t meant it that way, but he kind of did. Baekhyun had clearly noticed if the way his eyebrows were raised, eyes wide. Chanyeol thought he looked hot like this, leaning back on his elbows, thighs spread and cock hard against his stomach. His eyeliner from last night was smeared, and he looked well fucked. 

“Promise me you’ll spank me a few times this morning, too.” Baekhyun said, bypassing the awkward air around them. 

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. “Baek, your ass is already almost bruised.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew dark and hazy as he stared up at Chanyeol, and he reached up to Chanyeol and slid a finger down his dick, making him cant his hips forward. “So bruise it.”

Chanyeol was not about to say no, but first... “Give me a safeword or something; we didn’t have one last night.” 

Baekhyun grinned and wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s cock and stroked it from base to tip, and fuck if Chanyeol wasn’t already panting for it. “Cookies,” he said cheekily. 

“Works for me.”

\------

Baekhyun dropped by Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s place on Tuesday for lasagna night. The two had stayed roommates after college, and frankly Baekhyun did not understand how Kyungsoo put up with Junmyeon’s mess. Kyungsoo said it was because he hadn’t been in Junmyeon’s room since college, and Baekhyun believed him.

“So, how was sex with Chanyeol?” asked Kyungsoo as the three of them sat down for to eat. Baekhyun was still sitting gingerly, the marks on his ass still shaped like Chanyeol’s hands and they throbbed if he sat down for too long. Baekhyun had gotten off the the pain of that more than once in the last 4 days, but he wasn’t about to admit it. 

Baekhyun choked on his water, and Kyungsoo shot him a disapproving glare as he tried not to spit it out across the table. “Please, I saw you Tuesday afternoon. You had a giant fucking hickey and couldn’t walk. I know you don’t have the balls to hook up---ouch, what the fuck Junmyeon?!” Kyungsoo yelped as Junmyeon retracted his foot from Kyungsoo’s shin. 

Baekhyun looked between the two of them carefully as he started to serve himself a piece of lasagna.

“Sex with Chanyeol was fine.” Baekhyun said, and fuck if he wasn’t blushing. He was 29 years old for fucks’ sake, he should not be blushing about sex. Even if Chanyeol was the first one he’d slept with in years.

“It’s about fucking time,” Kyungsoo said. This time Junmyeon picked up a strawberry and threw it in his face. “Junmyeon I swear, if you throw food at me again, I’ll call the professional organizer and the dump truck again and donate all your clothes.”

Baekhyun froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. “what do you mean it’s about fucking time?” Kyungsoo was oddly silent, as he served himself and plopped some fruit on his plate. “Is there something I need to know?”

“We’re just happy you finally ended your dry streak,” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at them as Kyungsoo giggled around a mouthful of food. 

“Dry age of the earth more like it,” Kyungsoo mumbled. 

Baekhyun balled up his napkin and threw it at Kyungsoo’s face. “Yeah thanks, I guess.” 

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both laughed, turning the topic to other things through the rest of dinner. Baekhyun just couldn’t shake the feeling, though, that there was something they weren’t telling him, but he had no idea what it was or why.

\-----

Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun had fled out of his apartment that morning and grabbed one of Chanyeol’s button ups on his way out, rather than his own. Chanyeol thought maybe it had been on purpose, since Baekhyun’s shirt had a huge flour stain on the front. Chanyeol thought that perhaps Baekhyun had also hightailed it from his place because Chanyeol had offered him breakfast, and Chanyeol only realized afterwards how domestic that sounded. He thought he’d scared Baekhyun off for good until he’d gotten a text 30 minutes later saying Sehun had almost set a batch of bread on fire.

“Chanyeol, this better be good,” Junmyeon mumbled into the phone. Chanyeol looked at the clock and saw that it was still only eight in the morning. Baekhyun had left at six.

“Shit! Did I wake you, hyung?” Chanyeol asked, tossing the clothes to the side. Junmyeon groaned his answer. “I need to talk to someone.”

“It’s my day off, Chanyeol. I’m trying to sleep. You have five minutes.”

“It’s about Baekhyun.”

“Unless he’s dying or his bakery has burned down, I don’t care what you both are doing,” Junmyeon said.

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nothing. You have four and a half minutes.” Junmyeon said thickly, and Chanyeol had no doubt he was watching the clock on his bedside table.

Chanyeol huffed before he took a deep breath. “Baek and I went out, alcohol got involved, spanking followed, we’ve fucked a few times. Long story short, I think I might have feels for my best friend,” Chanyeol held his breath, waiting for Junmyeon’s answer.

“That’s not news to me Chanyeol.” groaned Junmyeon

“What? I thought the fucking would at least be a surprise.”

“Nah, Kyungsoo saw Baek’s hickey. Nice work on that by the way.”

Chanyeol felt himself blushing even as he clutched Baekhyun’s shirt in his hand. “Junmyeon, this was a lot easier on me when I was just in the friendzone.”

Junmyeon groaned, “Never, ever, ever use the term ‘friendzone’ with me again or I will cut your dick off. You could have told him at any point in the last seven years you’ve been in love with him.

Chanyeol choked and dropped the shirt on the floor, right on a bottle of lube. Great, now the shirt would be sticky and floury and he’d have to wash it, he moped to himself. “It has not been seven years, Myeon, stop that.”

“Maybe you should quit lying to yourself and him and TELL HIM THE TRUTH,” Junmyeon said loud enough into the phone that Chanyeol had to pull it away from his ear.

“Quoting Aladdin, nice, hyung, nice.”

“Thank you, and your five minutes are up. The next time you’re spanking Baekhyun’s ass, why don’t you mention that you love him?”

“I’ll think about it,” Chanyeol replied a little dejectedly as he heard Junmyeon yawn.

“Happy to help and next time you need advice, call Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol heard a muffled scream from Junmyeon before the line with dead. 

Chanyeol sat down on the edge of the bed, and stared into space. He didn’t think he was ready yet to tell Baekhyun his feelings. “Oh, your ass is tight and great, and how would you like to adopt 3 puppies and a baby with me?” went over so much better in Chanyeol’s head than it would if he were to say it outloud.

Chanyeol’s phone vibrated and he yelped, dropping it on the floor. He scrambled to pick it up, thankful it had avoided the flour and lube stained shirt.

 _I have ur shirt_ , Baekhyun’s text read.

 _I have urs_ Chanyeol replied back. _And I love you..._ which Chanyeol deleted it a second later.

_Can u come by & drop it off? I cant go home 2day >.>_

_I’ll be there in 15 minutes._

\-----

Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol fucked into him roughly. He was on his hands and knees for his friend for the third time that week. It was Baekhyun’s preferred position because Chanyeol had free access to spank and squeeze at his ass and thighs and Chanyeol liked it because he liked to see Baekhyun spread out beneath him and begging for his cock, which hit his prostate just right in that position. It was a win-win situation. 

Baekhyun whined high in his throat as Chanyeol slowed his pace down and gripped onto Baekhyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide so he could watch himself fuck Baekhyun’s hole, stretched out and red around his cock. “Fuck Yeol, fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned and Chanyeol squeezed his ass in his hands and fucked him faster. 

“Fuck, I bet your ass would feel so good for my cock too,” Baekhyun panted into his arm as Chanyeol’s cock hit his prostate dead on.

Chanyeol moaned loudly above him and his hips twitched suddenly before his pace faltered and he moaned again, cock pulsing inside Baekhyun’s ass.

“What the fuck, Chanyeol, did you just come?” Baekhyun griped as he turned his head to look back at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was gasping for breath still as he held onto Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun squeezed around Chanyeol’s cock and he yelped, “Shit, Baek, shit, I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled out. “Just give me a minute and I’ll…”

Baekhyun groaned and rolled onto his back. “Fuck you take longer than a minute don’t play.”

He flopped down next to Baekhyun and sighed. “Shit, I didn’t expect you to say that and it just hit me like a train.” Chanyeol covered his eyes with his arm and Baekhyun whacked him on the chest.

“Well congrats on your orgasm, buddy, but I’m still hard as fuck.” Suddenly an idea occurred to Baekhyun and he sat up and grabbed the lube. “Rollover and press your legs together.”

“What?” Chanyeol asked, but he still complied and rolled over. “Are you going to fuck me right now?”

Baekhyun pretended to not hear the hopeful note in his voice, “No, I’m going to thigh fuck you like you mentioned the other day.”

Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun spread the lube between his thighs and slid his cock between them.

“Fuck yes, this feels nice,” Baekhyun moaned as he started to thrust between them. “Squeeze them harder.” Chanyeol flexed his thighs and Baekhyun sped up, rocking between them and the tip of his cock bumped into Chanyeol’s balls on every thrust. The added stimulation made both of them moan. “Fuck if your thighs feel this good I can’t imagine how tight your ass must be,” Baekhyun gasped out as his orgasm built up in his balls. 

“Please, Baekhyun, fuck me next time, fuck, please,” Chanyeol whined below him and Baekhyun shot his load in between Chanyeol’s thighs and sighed, slumping over his back.

“Gross man, this is gross,” Chanyeol complained, rocking to the side until Baekhyun rolled off of him and they could both flop on their backs again.

“It was your idea, Yeolie,” Baekhyun retorted as Chanyeol reached down to take off the condom that they hadn’t gotten to before. Chanyeol was half hard again, Baekhyun noted. 

Interesting.

“Hey, Yeol, you up for round two?” Baekhyun said, gesturing at Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol looked down at himself. “Only if you actually fuck me this time,” he said and Baekhyun felt his own spent cock twitch with interest. 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” 

Chanyeol groaned at the terrible joke and whacked him as he handed him a condom and the lube. “Please just shut up.”

\----

The bakery was closed. Baekhyun took a big order for a birthday party, dozens of cupcakes and a six tier cake that would please any royal. That is what he told his customers with the sign outside and why Jongin was coming in later to help. Somehow, the flour and sugar took a backseat once Chanyeol smacked his ass with one of his mixing spoons.

“Was that a spatula again?” Baekhyun asked, looking back at the smirking Chanyeol. He waved his instrument of choice, a large wooden spoon.

“I figure this has a little more,”--a smack once again across Baekhyun’s cheek that made him moan, his cock pushing against his pants--“weight to it.”

Baekhyun cursed, pushing his ass back toward Chanyeol as the wooden spoon hit his ass and dragged down his thigh. 

Chanyeol reached around Baekhyun, fondling his cock through his pants by dragging dragging his fingers up the silhouette. 

"Chanyeol, fuck me! I don't have time to be teased. Jongin will be here soon." Baekhyun whined as he grabbed his apron and tossed it on the counter. The eggs would be fine.

“Don’t you want to him to watch?” Chanyeol asked, swatting Baekhyun’s ass teasingly with his bare hand. 

“Fuck no, he’s like my son,” Baekhyun moaned as he arched into Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol took the hint and kneaded the pale flesh through his pants, and his cock twitched when he thought of how it was going to be red already under Baekhyun’s jeans.

Baekhyun turned suddenly and jerked Chanyeol’s arm towards his office, “We are not fucking here; it’s like 95 health code violations and I have standards.” His cock was chafing on every step and he could not wait for Chanyeol to take them off and spank him. Hand, spoon, it didn’t matter, but that spoon was never being used in his kitchen again, that was for sure.

Chanyeol slammed the door shut behind them and growled as Baekhyun arched his back over his desk, presenting his ass to him. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, hair already beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat, even as he wiggled his bottom and arched an eyebrow. 

Chanyeol fumbled with Baekhyun's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with his underwear. Chanyeol reared back and the spoon slapped against bare flesh. Baekhyun moaned, and braced himself on his desk as Chanyeol wrapped fingers around Baekhyun's length, sending chills down the smaller man’s spine which were met with kisses from Chanyeol. 

"I guess we don't have much time to stretch," Chanyeol said into Baekhyun’s nape. 

Baekhyun cursed again as he pushed back on Chanyeol. He rubbed his ass onto Chanyeol’s erection, pulling a stuttering moan from Chanyeol.

“Fuck, Baekhyun. This isn’t fair.”

“You started it, dumbass,” Baekhyun said rolling his hips. “Do you even have condoms?” 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun face down onto the desk, slapping Baekhyun’s ass again with the spoon. “Don’t move,” he growled into Baekhyun’s ear before disappearing. 

Baekhyun hissed as the cool air hit his marked cheek. He tried to look back to see where Chanyeol had gone but couldn’t find him. Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around his cock as he heard the door shut and jerked it slowly, rubbing his thumb under the head and around the slit, spreading the precome leaking from his cock. 

“Chanyeol! Where the hell are you?” he moaned, he was so turned on from the swats that he could tell he wouldn’t last long. Maybe ten or fifeteen more hits and he’d come. The thought made him shiver and his cock kicked in his hand, drooling more precome down the head and over his fingers. 

The warmth returned as Chanyeol rubbed and squeezed both of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks in his hands before moving to this thighs. Baekhyun felt a cool liquid on his thighs being rubbed on them. “Chanyeol! What the hell?”

“Cooking oil. Closest to lube you have, now squeeze your thighs together.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol eased a finger into Baekhyun’s hole. It was still stretched from them fucking two nights ago, and Baekhyun’s own solo adventure on a dildo the night before. “I did not budget for extra oil and utensils this month.”

“Really?” Chanyeol complained as he fingered Baekhyun. He quickly eased in a second finger and scissored them and Baekhyun purred as his fingers grazed his prostate. “I’m finger fucking you and all you can think about about is cost?”

He thrust his fingers in faster, building up a steady rhythm in Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun’s walls clamped down on him, slick and hot every time he thrust in and it made his cock leak against his boxers. They weren’t going to be able to fuck without a condom, but he was going to send Baekhyun over the edge before he chased his own orgasm. His cock was hard and pulsing in his pants, and he could feel the wet spot forming over the tip where it was pressed against the zipper. Baekhyun’s ass took his fingers so well, he needed to fuck him so badly right then. He twisted his fingers and Baekhyun gasped, and bit his arm to muffle his scream. 

Chanyeol grinned and pulled his fingers out to Baekhyun’s rim and stretched it wide, then brought the wooden spoon down hard on his right ass cheek. A red mark bloomed over it and Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun writhed in pleasure, too caught up in the heady mix of pain and pleasure to even work his cock with his fist. He spanked Baekhyun again with the spoon and Baekhyun panted into his arm, but he was quieter than usual, even with the added urgency of them being quick. Chanyeol dropped the spoon on the desk and pulled his fingers out.

He angled his palm and spanked Baekhyun hard with his oil covered fingers. The resounding smack was loud and wet against Baekhyun’s flesh and Chanyeol watched his hole clench around nothing as Baekhyun finally let out a wail. 

“Yes, fuck, use your hand Chanyeol, shit.” he whined. And now Chanyeol was really fucking hard. 

He alternated hands as he rained down blows on Baekhyun’s ass, counting them aloud for Baekhyun who was lazily jerking his dick below Chanyeol. “You like it when I touch you?” Chanyeol groaned in Baekhyun’s ear. He licked down the edge of it and bit down before pulling away and spanking Baekhyun hard and fast. His cock twitched as he watched Baekhyun’s hole spasm and twitch around nothing, gaping open just a tiny bit from the way he’d been stretched.

He pulled Baekhyun’s hand away just to to see the way Baekhyun’s eyes opened, glassy and confused, wet with tears that were slowly making their way down his face. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, his neck and his shoulder as he brought his slick hand grabbed the bottle of oil and tipped it over the back of Baekhyun’s thighs. “Shit that’s cold,” rasped the smaller man. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll warm you up,” Chanyeol laughed as he wiped some of the oil off on Baekhyun dick, making it slide in his fist easier. 

“Shut the fuck up Park and make me come already.” Baekhyun complained. 

Chanyeol grinned and pushed Baekhyun’s plush thighs together and told him to squeeze as tight as he could before he slid his dick between them. Both of them moaned, because Baekhyun had put his hand back on his cock. Chanyeol couldn’t believe that thighs felt so good around his cock. 

The oil was just the right friction against him and he moaned as he thrust between them. he wouldn’t last long, the sounds of Baekhyun’s low groans and the feeling of his skin was making the pressure in Chanyeol’s balls build up almost unbearably fast, not to mention the thrill of getting caught fucking by Jongin.

Chanyeol imagined for a moment what it would be like to watch Baekhyun come all over himself while Jongin watched and his cock twitched. He thrust particularly hard between Baekhyun’s wet thighs and his dick grazed along his balls. Baekhyun spasmed and came below him and Chanyeol felt his own orgasm break on him like a wave and he pulled back to come all over Baekhyun’s ass. He milked his cock over Baekhyun’s reddened ass and watched as his last dribble of come dripped down over Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun groaned below him at the feeling and dropped his entire body weight on his desk. 

Chanyeol draped himself over Baekhyun too, it was awkward, given the position of the desk and its height, but Chanyeol thought it seemed right. THey were both sticky and gross and they’d ruined some papers on Baekhyun’s desk. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck a few times, softly and he felt Baekhyun suddenly stiffen below him.

“You are paying for the fucking oil and spoon, Park,” he grumbled and Baekhyun reached back and slapped Chanyeol’s hip with his come covered hand. “There’s no way I can stay here, Jongin’s going to have to do it all. I am too unsanitary to cook and I feel disgusting.”

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun as he tried to wiggle out from under him. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and hauled them both upright, but he didn’t let go of Baekhyun, because he was enjoying the feel of the smaller man in his arms. Maybe then, it was the orgasm and the haze of contentment that Chanyeol felt that made him say, “You’re never disgusting to me though, Hyunnie.” 

Chanyeol could taste the regret the moment he said it, and he could feel the way that the both of them suddenly stiffened. Chanyeol dropped his arms and turned to grab his clothing. It was such an innocent statement, but the combination of that and the nickname, one that Chanyeol never used was far too intimate for the moment and Chanyeol could feel the bile crawling up his throat. 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything either, but Chanyeol could feel his eyes on him as they dressed. Chanyeol was fishing for something to say but he couldn’t think of anything, no jokes, nothing light hearted to change the meaning of what he’d said. Chanyeol thought then to himself, as he watched Baekhyun struggle with the buttons on his shirt, hands shaky for some reason, that fuck it, he was just going to go with it. He turned and brushed Baekhyun’s hands away from his shirt and started to button the last few buttons for him. The fabric was soft under his fingers and he could feel the rapid way Baekhyun’s chest was rising under it. Baekhyun’s eyes were on him too, considering, narrowed and Chanyeol smiled at him vaguely, and didn’t make eye contact. He focused instead on smoothing the collar of his shirt and tucking in the tag. 

Finally, Baekhyun’s shirt was as perfect as it could be, with oil and come on his skin under it. Chanyeol had no excuse to keep touching him, or to keep looking away. He stepped back and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment, concerned he’d see rejection in them, and not prepared to deal with that at all. Instead he saw confusion and warmth in his friend’s brown depths and in between the fear and self-loathing twisting their way through his stomach, a tiny spark of hope ignited. 

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol suddenly with the spoon, and Chanyeol yelped because he hadn’t seen Baekhyun pick it up. “What was that for?” he questioned, rubbing his side.

“Just making us even,” Baekhyun smirked. “As much as I enjoyed the spoon, I think…”, and here Baekhyun choked a little, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink, “I think I prefer your hand more.”

“Who wouldn’t?” quipped Chanyeol, “they are big just like my cock.”

Baekhyun slapped him again, this time on the thigh and Chanyeol leaped back. “Ok I see what you mean, no more spoons.”

Baekhyun grinned then, shark-like, and advanced towards him. “Nuh uh, you get this some other time, fair is fair.”

They filed out of the bakery, with a note taped to the refrigerator for Jongin to see when he came in to finish. Chanyeol didn’t follow Baekhyun home, instead saying he had to get home to do some work and shower. Baekhyun had smiled oddly at him but hugged Chanyeol all the same. 

The weird moment seemed to be forgotten and Chanyeol was glad. His own feelings for Baekhyun were becoming overwhelming and Chanyeol’s ability to choke them down was clearly compromised. Junmyeon had told him to confess and get it over with, but he wasn’t sure he could. 

He’d think about it in the shower.

\-----

Baekhyun checked the clock. It was well after seven so he opted to shower before calling Junmyeon to figure out what the fuck had happened back at the bakery. Baekhyun knew his own feelings for Chanyeol had shifted sometime in the last few weeks, but he had no idea what he wanted to do about it, if anything. 

His last relationship had been such a disaster at the end it had turned him off from dating in all the years since. Baekhyun stepped into the shower and thought of how good it felt though to be held in the mornings when Chanyeol stayed over or vise versa. It was nice to have someone to wake up to, to keep him warm when he’d kicked the blankets off the bed. 

Chanyeol was big and strong, kind, smart, everything Baekhyun would have looked for in a male partner, had he been actively looking at all. He nearly slipped then, soaping up his hair, when he realized that perhaps he hadn’t been looking because Chanyeol had already been there. Loud and obnoxious but also his work partner who had helped him start his business and managed it through the crucial first five years. Baekhyun already had boyfriend in some respects with the way Chanyeol worked to take care of Baekhyun and give him balance in his life by inviting him out or bringing their friends by the shop. 

Baekhyun’s stomach clenched as he rinsed his hair, the realization that he and Chanyeol’s friendship had long since strayed past simple friendship and into something more satisfying and complicated, even without the sex. 

Baekhyun was pretty sure, no, completely sure, that Chanyeol felt the same. He’d been wondering before today, but the way Chanyeol had held him and whispered that sappy line into his hair had almost stopped his heart. Baekhyun stepped out of the shower and dried his hair quickly, running his fingers through it as he used the blow dryer. One of the perks to sex with Chanyeol was that Baekhyun had begun to care more about his appearance and actually started initiating contact with his friends, rather than waiting for them. He still didn’t have a very good idea of Junmyeon’s schedule but he figured no self respecting 29 year old would be in bed before nine o'clock.

Baekhyun shut off the hair dryer and set it on the counter with a clatter before wandering back into his room and grabbing his head set. He waited impatiently on the edge of the bed, waiting for Junmyeon to pick up. 

Baekhyun fidgeted and decide to start stripping the sheets and pillowcases on the third ring.  
He let the towel slip from his hips as he turned and finally Junmyeon picked up with a groan on the last ring before it would have gone to voicemail.

“I know you’re not asleep, Kim,” Baekhyun said into the phone.

Junmyeon chuckled a bit breathlessly. “No, but I am,” another groan, “In the middle of something.”

“Are you at the gym or something?” Baekhyun asked as he tossed the pillow cases in the bin one by one.

“We’ll go with or something. You’ve got…” Baekhyun strained to hear muffled talking in the background, “two minutes before I have to go.”

If Baekhyun strained his ears he thought he could hear the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice muttering, “gonna make you pay for this, bitch.”

Baekhyun was understandably frightened by the prospect of being on Kyungsoo’s bad side. “I’ll cut to the chase then. Um…”

“One minute thirty -unn- seconds, this is not much of a -aaah- chase, Byun.”

“Sorry, sorry, I uh. Does Chanyeol like me?” Baekhyun said in a rush. He cringed at his word choice, it sounded so juvenile. 

“Park Chanyeol has been in love with you for at least seven years, congrats on figuring it out.” Junmyeon said with another groan. Baekhyun thought it sounded closer to a moan though this time.

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot.” Baekhyun whined as the pieces finally lined up for him.

Junmyeon started to speak but there was the sound of the phone being pulled away and like it was being dropped. Suddenly Kyungsoo’s voice came through the phone, and it was far too loud. Baekhyun pulled the phone away from his ear with a grimace. 

“Yeah, congrats on figuring out the most obvious thing on the planet, Baekhyun, now if you don’t mind, I’ve got Junmyeon face down in my bed right now and my dick is hard enough to break off, so if you two are done playing gossip girl, I have a boyfriend to fuck.” 

The line went dead. Baekhyun stared down at his phone in shock. That was far too much information to process at once. Baekhyun shook his head in an attempt to clear the horrifying mental image of his friend’s fucking from his mind. It didn’t work. He pulled on s pair of boxers and walked into the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He was going to need booze to clear his mind and plan for how he would deal with the Chanyeol situation.

Baekhyun knew though, that things would have to change. And he wanted them to.

\-----

“Park! Are you free tonight?” Baekhyun called from the back of the kitchen as Chanyeol locked up for him.

“Yeah, why?” Chanyeol turned around to the empty bakery as Baekhyun walked from his office.

“Come by my place,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol quirked a brow upward. Their last spanking session had been two days ago with the oil and he was more than happy to revisit it. He leered at Baekhyun and got a laugh out of him.

“I’ll warm my hands up.” Chanyeol said as he swatted at Baekhyun’s ass playfully. His own cock throbbed at the thought of bending Baekhyun over the counter and making him count off spankings for him. 

“For dinner, you pervert. My ass needs a rest,” yelped Baekhyun as he moved out of range of Chanyeol’s probing hand. 

Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you cooking?" he asked hopefully. If he had to eat take out noodles one more night on his own this week he was pretty sure he was going to turn into one. 

"I was thinking that we we should share the duty," Baekhyun said doing one quick look over to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. His eyes lit up as he grabbed his bag of dirty aprons so that he could wash them at home. 

"Meaning I cook and you watch," Chanyeol said and Baekhyun laughed as he linked arms with Chanyeol.

"This is why we are such good friends, you understand my process." Chanyeol's heart dropped at the sound of the word. _Friends. They were just friends with benefits but -just- friends._

Chanyeol smiled, and showed all his teeth. He was thankful that Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice his distress even as his stomach roiled. 

“I’ll follow you then,” Chanyeol said with some hesitation. If Baekhyun noticed the tremor in Chanyeol’s hand as he shut the door behind them, he didn’t comment, but he stayed close to Chanyeol until they had to separate to drive their own cars. Chanyeol was glad he had his car as an escape for when Baekhyun rejected him. Chanyeol shook his head as he got in his car, he couldn’t think that way. Baekhyun hadn’t even said anything to imply that sort of thing. 

Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel with sweaty palms. “Chill out, Park, he’s still your friend.”

Baekhyun’s car pulled out of its spot and headed down the street, and Chanyeol followed, willingly because whatever Baekhyun wanted, he’d do what he could to provide.

\----

Baekhyun’s palms were sweating as he stirred the kimchi jjiggae in the pot. He knew it was Chanyeol’s favorite, which is why he was making it. The bulgogi was on low and ready to go as well. Chanyeol came up beside him and started pulling plates and bowls from the cupboard next to him. His presence was warm and solid next to Baekhyun, his laughter at whatever show he’d been listening to while he watched Baekhyun cook had filled up the apartment in a way that made it feel more like a home.

Baekhyun was sure he was making the right choice, but he was scared shitless, his stomach felt like it was going to either fall out or gurgle up his throat. The last time he had felt like this he’d bought a girl a ring, only to have it rejected and his life crumble like so many bad cakes around him.

Baekhyun shook himself as he added diced tofu to the kimchi. That was then, this was now, he reminded himself. If what Junmyeon had said (and Kyungsoo had grossly echoed) was true then Baekhyun had no reason to worry about being rejected.

Still, it was nerve wracking. Worse than his culinary school final exams, worse than approaching the bank manager for his loan to open up his own place fresh out of school. Baekhyun pushed aside the thought of his old relationship one last time and focused on his successes. _You’ve got this Byun._

“Chanyeol, can you get the chopsticks for me? And put it all on the table?” he asked. 

Chanyeol looked at him, surprised, “Have we ever eaten at the table the entire time you’ve lived here?”

Baekhyun snorted and he smiled, though it felt shaky around the edges, “Probably not, but I’ve got something I wanted to ask you about.”

Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide and for a moment he looked vaguely terrified. His brow twitched before he gained control of his face enough to grin at Baekhyun. It was the fake grin, Baekhyun realized with a start, the fake one reserved for meeting clients or the family Christmas parties he’d dragged Baekhyun to over the years. 

The same smile he used to give Baekhyun every time he turned down going out with him since he’d opened the bakery. 

Baekhyun was such an idiot. 

With a tremor in his hands, Chanyeol set the table. Baekhyun could tell by the way the plates rattled in his hands and he put the cutlery on the table loudly. When Chanyeol passed by to grab the glasses, Baekhyun hip checked him. Chanyeol whined like a wounded puppy when his hip hit the counter awkwardly and Baekhyun frowned to see the look on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Get some soju from the fridge for me?” Baekhyun asked. He rubbed Chanyeol’s hip in apology, dipping below the waist of his slacks to touch the skin. Baekhyun pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his lips before touching them to the bruised area. “There, all better.” he said.

Chanyeol said nothing, and Baekhyun looked up to see the way Chanyeol’s eyes were dark and focused on his mouth. His gaze met Baekhyun’s and everything faded away when he saw the affection in them, the love.

“I…” Chanyeol started to say before he cut himself off. Baekhyun’s fingers tightened against Chanyeol’s hip, and he could feel his own pulse spiking up as he continued to watch Chanyeol’s face. 

“Mmm?” Baekhyun said, focused on the way Chanyeol’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips, making them wet and drawing Baekhyun’s attention to how full the bottom one looked. 

Chanyeol leaned down and pecked Baekhyun on the lips, nothing more than a quick pressure against his mouth before Chanyeol was moving away towards the refrigerator. The moment was broken and the charged air that had built up between them was gone.

Chanyeol grabbed a bottle of soju and two shot glasses and added them to the table. Baekhyun watched the tense line of his shoulders, the way Chanyeol’s mouth was drawn down. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. His heart was going to crawl up his throat and his stomach was tied in the tightest knot but he didn’t care. He let the breath out slowly.

“Yeollie, can I ask you something?” Baekhyun cringed, he was so fucking awkward. “Actually, I need to tell you something.”

The shot glasses clattered on the table. Chanyeol turned around and leaned heavily on the table. He was pale and his eyes were wide, scared.

Baekhyun soldiered on, “I was wondering if you’d, um, if we could…”

“Baek, its fine, you know, if you want to stop, you know, fooling around or whatever. I’m fine with that.”

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped out finally and it took his heart with it. “What?” he choked out, “No, that’s, well yeah, sorta.” He stopped and took a deep breath. He took a step towards Chanyeol, who tried to back up but only hit the table. “Wait.”

Chanyeol side stepped, and started to back away out of the kitchen. “No, Baekhyun, its fine, you don’t need to explain, I should have seen this coming, really, it never works out to hook up with your friend.”

Baekhyun lurched forward, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hand as he tried to leave the kitchen. He squeezed his hand tight. “God damnit Park, stop talking and listen.” 

Baekhyun tugged on his arm and Chanyeol did stop moving but he didn’t look up from where he was staring at shoes. 

“Just, just don’t speak for a minute,” Baekhyun whispered. He tightened his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist before wrapping them between Chanyeol’s. “Chanyeol,” he said quietly, as he watched his side profile. “Chanyeol, I like you.”

Chanyeol’s head whipped up so fast that Baekhyun thought maybe he’d given himself whiplash. Baekhyun smiled as he felt the blush he’d been holding at bay climb up his neck and light his ears on fire. “I like you and I was trying to make you a nice dinner so I could tell you and also tell you that Junmyeon and Kyungsoo offered to buy out your quarter of the shop so that you wouldn’t have any conflicts of interest.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed before he burst out laughing. Baekhyun’s mouth twitched too. He hid his giggles behind his hand. Chanyeol turned fully, still laughing, and looking at him a little bit hysterically. 

“That was the least romantic confession I have ever received.” Chanyeol said before laughing louder and then it registered with him more fully. He leaned back and looked at Baekhyun, ”You, you like me?” he gasped out. “Really?”

“Yeah, I do,” Baekhyun said again, and it was as though a great stone had been lifted from his shoulders. He let go of Chanyeol’s fingers to reach up and cup his friend’s- boyfriends?- face. “I have probably liked you for a while, but I didn’t notice.” He grimaced, “I’m sort of bad, at people.”

Chanyeol took a few breaths, trying to gain control of his breathing, his laughter was starting to calm down from hysterical to light chuckles. “Whatever you say, I’ve definitely liked you longer.” Chanyeol reached out with both hands to pull Baekhyun close, and he leaned down to rest his forehead on Baekhyun’s. They were sharing the same air and Baekhyun couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. “Actually, I’m kinda, in love with you, if you hadn’t figured it out.” Chanyeol said as he scrunched his nose and pulled back a little. 

Baekhyun grinned, “I was pretty sure, but Junmyeon ratted you out a few days ago.” 

“That bastard.” Chanyeol groaned.

“Trust me, he got his revenge. Did you know he and Soo are fucking?” Baekhyun grinned as Chanyeol tipped his head back. Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol shook his head.  
“These are mental images I do not want while I’m holding my boyfriend, thanks.” Chanyeol snarked and he tilted his head back to lean his forehead back against Baekhyun’s.”

“Oh, you think you can just throw around that term already?” Baekhyun teased softly, with his eyes closed. 

“Mmm, shut the fuck up, I know you like it.” Chanyeol said, breath moving the dark hair on Baekhyun’s forehead.

The rice cooker beeped in the background, but neither of them moved as they breathed each other in, and relief made them both feel light and giddy.

Baekhyun tipped his head up and nudged at Chanyeol’s nose. Chanyeol breathed a puff of warm air out in a soft laugh as he nuzzled back before he kissed Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s mouth was soft and warm against his own and Baekhyun swiped his tongue across Chanyeol’s lips, seeking entrance. Chanyeol opened up for Baekhyun and he explored his mouth, licking along his cheeks. He sucked at Chanyeol’s tongue until Chanyeol moaned and his hands gripped tight to Baekhyun’s ass. 

Baekhyun pulled away as the rice cooker beeped again, louder. “Dinner, Yeol, dinner,” he panted as Chanyeol’s mouth descended on his neck. He pulled at Baekhyun’s shirt and sucked at fading mark on his collarbone.

“Turn everything off and cover it,” Chanyeol said huskily. Baekhyun nodded, and turned towards the counter to do as he’d been instructed.

Baek saw a wooden spoon resting on the counter, where he’d left it after washing it the other day. He picked it up and grinned evilly as Chanyeol placed the soju back in the refrigerator.

He stalked towards Chanyeol and took aim. He relished in the sound of the smack against Chanyeol’s slacks and the yelp of surprise and pain from his boyfriend. Chanyeol turned to look at him with a pout and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. He looked like a puppy. Chanyeol’s eyes sharpened though as Baekhyun stroked the spoon suggestively. 

“I think its your turn with the spoon tonight.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol’s were dark and smouldering as he grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt as he backwards down the hallway towards the bedroom, “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review on [LiveJournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/8035.html). ♥


End file.
